<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GrianMC is typing... by ElementalGhosting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817822">GrianMC is typing...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting'>ElementalGhosting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitpastas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 am writing, Based on a Creepypasta, Griangst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, chatfic, i guess, this took longer to edit than to actually write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian has a normal conversation with his neighbors in chat. Yep, that’s it ;)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the popular creepypasta ‘Annie96 is Typing’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian/Viktor | Iskall85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitpastas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GrianMC is typing...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at a chatfic, which I have been wanting to do for a bit now. I hope this is satisfactory :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GrianMC</b>: you guys asleep??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>StressMonster101</b>: no.. guess you're not either :p   </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GoodTimeWithScar</b>: i’m up as well....</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>iskall85</b>: i guess the whole jungle is pulling an all-nighter haha</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: go sleep everyone &gt;:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: can't.. it's the wind.. sounds like cats fighting. whats your guys’s excuse? :p</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: building :(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: same lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: idk just felt like staying up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: stfu</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: bro chill</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: wtf the winds so loud.. that doesn't seem normal lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: no wind over here. Just rain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: same here &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: but we all live so close together???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: You lot are lucky. i need my beauty sleep! :p</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: damn right you do ;)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: wut</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: get a room lmao</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: wait shit i think i heard something </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: sounds like footsteps outside</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: wya</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: hobbit hole, where else would i be lol?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: oh, it’s probs a mob then</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: they really sound like footsteps but theres something odd about them.. i should look out the window but my bed is so warm!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: Sure you wanna look out the window when you're alone? What if there is someone there in your garden, looking up at you? :p</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: NOT FUNNY ISKALL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: omega lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: its probably nothing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: gonna go check brb</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: if there's something strange in your neighborhood</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: Who ya gonna call?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: lads theres someone in the garden!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: omg really?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: YES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: i can see someones back...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: What's he doing?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: he's looking for something? on his hands and knees in my bushes...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: haha its probably one of the hermits... maybe Doc’s drunk again or smthn</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: stress this is seriously scaring me! what should i do??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: nothing! He'll probably go away by himself :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: omg now he's digging with his bare hands.. he's ruining my garden!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: hes turning around</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: wut does he look like?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Grian</strong>: ISKALL WHAT THE FUCK THIS ISNT FUNNY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: What??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: ???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: what are you talking about??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: i can see you! in my garden! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: how are you writing in chat wihtout touching your phone? look up! i'm by the window can't you hear me banging on it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: G now you're scaring me too.. I'm definitely not in your garden. That's not me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: iskall this isn’t cool. you gave us all a heart attack</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: it isn’t me tho :’(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: STOP PLAYING AROUND. i can see your face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: It must be someone who looks like me.. honestly G i'm at home. I wouldn't goof around like that.. :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: then it has to be one of the other hermits playing a sick prank.. but how could they look like you??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: idk maybe the prankster painted a mask??? some hermits are creative lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: hes digging again</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: leave already!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: grian do you have a weapon with you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: don't be stupid. im in bed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: you don't have to use it or anything. just show that you're carrying it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: iskall</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: i can see your eye</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: ???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: your fucking green eye</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Grian</strong>: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: that eye is custom made..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: MY POINT<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: bro wheres that guy at</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
<br/>
<strong>GrianMC</strong>: uh </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: OH FUCK HES SEEN ME</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: WHY IS HE SMILING LIKE THAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: HES COMING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: CALL SOMEONE!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: TELL SOMEONE!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: GRIAN?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: G PICK UP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: i spammed X in chat. told him theres something weird at your place. he said hes on his way but he’s in the nether so it'll take about half an hour</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: G are you there?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: go through the mail system tunnel. im at my base. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: going downstairs </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: G?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: blocked off with obsidian. dont have a diamond pick</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: GO BACK UPSTAIRS </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: Grian hide</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: im running back up the stairs</span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
<strong>StressMonster101</strong>: keep talking to us</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: my door just opened. I heard it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: its in the house. cant talk i have to be quiet. lights off. im under my bed with a wooden sword. hard to type shaking too much</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: shit hang tight Grian</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: X will be there in 20 mins.. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: Do you know where he is?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: IT. not he. the look it had when it saw me.. no person could look like that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: jesus christ does it know where you are?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: no i crafted a sword when i saw it running toward the house and i got under the bed when i heard it breaking in</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: ok good you'll be fine.. a drunk Doc doesn't have the brains to find someone hiding under the bed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: X will be there soon!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: oh god its calling out to me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: it doesn't sound like you iskall</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: its voice is so deep</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: filling the house</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: filling my head</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: what is it saying</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: “come out grian.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: “join us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: “we just wanna look at you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: it keeps repeating that over and over</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: it doesn’t have your laugh iskall</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: just stay still and be quiet</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: have I gone mad?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: is this what it feels like?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: just 10 more minutes Grian! keep it together! you are strong! you will get through this!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: its coming up the stairs but so.. slowly.. irregular steps</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: why does it look like you iskall? why you??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: i don't know G!! please believe me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: can you make it stop?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: please make it stop?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: are you ok? &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: make it stop </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: we would if we could we promise you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: its at the end of the hall</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: guys im sorry</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: mumbo and iskall</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: when i wasn’t paying attention at that last sahara meeting</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: i was listening to music</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: and then we got into a big fight and i yelled at you and stormed off</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: i told you guys some really mean things</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: stop it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: grian</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: this has something to do with you iskall.. only you can make it stop.. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: think fast</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: please</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: I DON'T KNOW GRIAN GOD PLEASE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: please</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: it might be... because i think about you so much</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: i think about you all the time grian </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: stop it then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: i dont know how</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: focus on something else</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: think about your projects! builds, redstone contraptions, anything</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: magic crystals lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: its scraping something on the walls. its getting closer.. please iskall..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: im trying. i'm trying so hard</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: come on iskall &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: it's slowing down. Try harder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>GrianMC</b>: Whatever you're doing, it's working.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: u good?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: it's stopped. I can't hear anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: really?? don't go out yet! stay put until Xisuma gets there!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: thank goodness</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: What should I tell X if he's gone?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING you told us</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: I didn't know you felt that way about me, Iskall :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: i'm so glad its stopped</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: Hey everyone?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: Can you come over in the morning? I really need to see you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: Especially you, Iskall :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: of course G i'll be there</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MumboJumbo</strong>: yep</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>StressMonster101</strong>: yea!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GoodTimeWithScar</strong>: absolutely</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>GrianMC</strong>: Great! Can't wait!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>iskall85</strong>: wait</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>iskall85</b>: grian...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>iskall85</b>: grian how do we know this is you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">GrianMC has left the game. </span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Comment your thoughts and feelings :D</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823069">Nightmare</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>